1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a camera adapted to use a film cartridge having a moveable light shielding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a film cartridge has been usually loaded into a camera by rearwards opening a rear cover 52, as shown in FIG. 21, so that a cartridge 57 is loaded into a cartridge chamber 58 that has appeared in the opened space. However, the foregoing method causes a variety of mechanisms in the camera to appear for a user of the camera through the opened space. Therefore, users inexperienced in cameras feel uneasy. Furthermore, methods of loading the cartridge subtly differ among cameras. As a result, the loading operation becomes too complicated or the user must over again hold the camera, thus resulting in the cartridge being loaded erroneously or the user of the camera being required to perform a complicated operation at the time of loading the cartridge.
On the other hand, a variety of cartridges has been suggested. A cartridge disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-75637 has a structure that the film is completely accommodated in the cartridge in the initial state and a film inlet/outlet door of the cartridge is opened at the time of feeding the film. Another structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-244848 has an arrangement that a film has a magnet input layer whereby a variety of information about photography can be written/read. A cartridge disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-37844 comprise, in an end surface thereof, a recess showing the state of use of the cartridge. A cartridge disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-233910 has an arrangement that information indicated by, for example, a bar code disposed on an end surface of the cartridge is optically detected so that the state of use of the cartridge is detected.